The information age brings with it the risk of information overload. In particular, large service organisations typically interact with an enormous number of customers, and the introduction of electronic message handling systems into such organisations necessitates some method of efficiently dealing with large numbers of electronic messages or other forms of electronic documents. It is desired, therefore, to provide a system and method for categorising electronic documents and for characterising the resulting categories, or at least provide a useful alternative to existing systems.